


［MarkChan］高速公路

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Driving, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: MarkChan补旧档，文档日期2018042420180612首发lofter/weibo为了测试手机po文的兼容性所以把以前的文拿出来
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	［MarkChan］高速公路

李马克坐在驾驶位上大口喘气。

安全带已经解开了，车灯不住地闪着红光，在一个燥热的下午显得狂乱不堪。

李马克有一种容易狂躁的病症。刚才他只不过是和李东赫一起在这辆车上，高速公路的车速很快，但是开得平平稳稳的。突然从后面追上几辆超载大货车。在李马克看来，他是被这些成群结队的大块头围住了。

他开始感到不安，手紧紧地握住方向盘，偶尔还调整一下后视镜，眼神却难以固定集中。

这一切小动作都被他的恋人李东赫看在眼里。

车窗外传来震耳欲聋的火车的轰鸣声。李马克被逼到崩溃边缘，满脑子充斥的噪音劫走了他的理智。

“我们靠边休息一下吧。”

李马克突然听到李东赫的声音。几乎是求生的本能行为，李马克将车停在了高速公路最侧车道，打开闪灯。

李东赫还问他要不要下车去透透气，但看到李马克狂躁的表情，李东赫选择闭口不语。他的左手握着李马克的右手，帮他在心里默数比车速飙得还高的心跳。李东赫也很紧张，不是第一次见李马克这样，他也不确定是不是应该说服李马克立即去看医生。或者等到他稍微平静一点的时候，他可以去抱抱他。

事实上，虽然后面的大货车已经远去了，李马克脑中的噪音还在侵蚀着他的脑子。也许是他的大脑坏掉了，产生了鼓膜一直轰隆作响的错觉。在笼罩着他的轰鸣声中，他的精神和感知都被剥夺了，全世界只剩下黑暗和尘土飞扬的轰鸣。孤零零没有方向的他，以及李东赫握着他的那只手。

正当李东赫犹豫如果开了空调会不会对李马克有更严重的影响时，李马克先动了。像一片黑云压来，遮住李东赫面前的光源。

李马克带着他剧烈的心跳与李东赫迅速贴近，李东赫一边被吻着，一边按下了放倒自己座椅靠背的按钮。

这是一个绵长又深切的吻。李马克的体内仿佛藏着一个核反应堆，暗流涌动，顺着唇齿将李马克身体内部的燥热传递到李东赫口中。

来自一种无需解释的默契，李东赫抽出手解开自己的衣服。他的胸膛立即感受到了李马克的焦渴。

对，就是这样。李东赫闭上眼，凭肌肤的触觉感受李马克与他触碰之处的的游移及迟滞。

李马克吻李东赫的大腿里侧。那是结实又富含肉感的大腿。

李马克一边含住李东赫的柱体吞吐，又一边伸了手指在李东赫体内探究。

李东赫因为他的不断侵入，大腿肌肉紧绷着，高昂着头颅，扯开喉咙喘叫。他有点紧张，每次这种情况下发生的性爱他都难以习惯，但是他习惯了这种事情的发生，是他强迫自己习惯的。因为这是他发现的唯一能救他的方式。

也不是救他，就只是暂且好过而已。

足够了。

一边喘息着一边摸出暗格内的润滑液，随手挤了一滴涂在下面，几乎是刚把手收回来，李马克就挺身进入了。

李东赫怕痛。但是做爱时的痛他不怕。李马克给他的痛他也不怕。他所有的痛李马克的肉身都能给他报偿。他甘愿为之。而且李马克是他的唯一，唯一让他能够得到报偿的人。李东赫知道自己的心脏在剧烈跳动，不亚于这高速公路上飞驰而过的车辆。太痛了，李马克还在他的肩膀上咬出伤痕，可他还是抽出手，抚着李马克的背，像安抚一个婴儿一样，用怀抱接纳他。

他喜欢，他早就知道这样子他喜欢，所以他不怕痛。李马克依恋他，他觉得他依恋李马克更多。疼痛中的欢愉带给他快乐，高速公路变成飞机跑道，变成火箭发射器，把紧紧相连的两个人送上外太空，在发光的星星照耀下做爱，每秒前进十万光年。

车窗外不断经过高速行驶的车辆，而他们的车子因为里面的剧烈运动起伏着，昭告所有人这个铁皮罐头里发生的秘密，并非秘密的激情事件。

脸颊贴着李马克蓬松细软的头发，李东赫想起了幼年时他最爱的那件柔软的毛衣，毛线柔韧的张力包裹他身体的每一个部位，与他是那么合适，散发着令人舒心的香气，温暖且安全。

如果自己能够把同样的安全感也传达给他就好了。这样想着，李东赫环着身上人的手臂更紧了些。

李东赫的上衣还挂在手臂上，李马克坐回驾驶位喘着粗重的气，李东赫用纸巾抹去李马克刚刚发射在他肚子上的热液。又盯了好一会李马克闭着的眼上的长睫毛，开口道，

“你去看医生，我去纹身，好不好？”

“你要纹什么？”

“Fearless。”

**Author's Note:**

> *货车和噪声来自我以前看过的电影的一处片段。  
> *躁郁能否引起性欲，作者并没有研究过，本文无法为证，请大家以科学为准。


End file.
